fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Captured by the Alley Cats
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Dixie. "To hunt for some alley cats, of course." Honker replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Bushroot called, "we need to catch up with Pixie!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Animals and Dixie followed Pixie through the jungle searching for some alley cats as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Pixie, Dixie, and The Lost Animals: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Pixie got to the other side first, Tank tripped and held onto another rock as Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Honker walked across. Tank got up after that and followed them. Dixie leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a yellow fish named Flounder he just stepped on. Pixie, Dixie, and The Lost Animals: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Pixie, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator crossed one vine while Dixie and Honker slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Pixie, Dixie, and The Lost Animals: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Pixie didn't realize that his hat was taken by Mufasa, Sarabi, and Young Simba. Mufasa grabbed Pixie's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Sarabi took Pixie's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Simba shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Simba decided to put it back on Pixie's head. And the mouse didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Pixie, Dixie, and The Lost Animals: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Dixie stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a mouse lemur named Mort he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Pixie, Dixie, and The Lost Animals: We're out to fight the Street Cats The Street Cats The Street Cats We're out to fight the Street Cats Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Pixie lead the group past a sleeping brown bear named Yogi Bear. Pixie poked Yogi's nose with the umbrella point. Yogi just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Dixie walked past him with his stuffed elephant over his shoulders. Yogi looked confused. Pixie, Dixie, and The Lost Animals: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Pixie stopped as a Sharptooth spotted them. "Alley Cats!" He called as the rat, dog, and ducks went somewhere. Pixie examined a cat's paw prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Street cat tracks." The Lost Animals made a base of sand around themselves to attack the alley cats. "Belongs to the Gay Pair-ee group. Quite savage, you know." Pixie said. "Well, let's go get them!" Tank called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Liquidator said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Pixie called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Tank. "A plan of attack…" Pixie said, as Megavolt sniffed suspiciously at the paw prints. Then, using his umbrella, Pixie drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Dixie saw a flower on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when a fish came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like an alley cat. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Dixie looked under the bush to see black cat paws and legs with a long tail. He gasped and ran to warn Pixie. But he and the Lost Animals were in a huddle. "Pixie! Alley cats! Alley cats!" Dixie called. Whacking Tank on the back with his toy elephant, he cried out, "Let me in!" Tank accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Pixie said, unaware of what was going on. "the alley cat is cunning but not intelligent." Dixie tried to warn them, but a black arm with a paw attached to it in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Dixie cried, as his toy elephant fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the elephant. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Pixie said, before a bluish gray arm with a paw attached to it in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Animals trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the alley cats in disguise! Liquidator frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Bushroot and Quackerjack climbed up a tree, but Peppo chopped it down. Megavolt ran around around the clearing, trying to evade Hit Cat, who was chasing after him. But Hit Cat grabbed him by the legs, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see Choo-Choo and Shun Gon dragging Megavolt and Liquidator by the arms, Spook and Fancy-Fancy got Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Tank tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Brain and Benny the Ball came next with Tank tied on Benny's back. Scat Cat and Billy Boss had got Pixie, Dixie, and Dixie's toy elephant captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to their tribe. Now we see Dixie's stuffed toy elephant tied to a small post, sitting on a small pile of sticks while Pixie, Dixie, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker tied to a large post, sitting on a larger pile of sticks with the alley cats banging their trash lids. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Pixie said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Tank said. "It's not your fault." Honker agreed. "No, we do not mind." Megavolt said. "It's OK." Liquidator said. Then a shadow fell over them. The alley cats crossed their arms before moving aside to see a yellow cat wearing a purple hat with a black stripe around it. He also wears a matching vest. His name was Top Cat, and he was the chief of the alley cat tribe. "So, we meet again!" Top Cat said. "Uh, hi, T.C." Pixie and the Lost Animals said. "Hi!" Dixie echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Animals," Top Cat said, as Pixie, Dixie, Megavolt, and the others stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, T.C. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Tank said. "Turn us loose?" asked Pixie, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Megavolt, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Bushroot said. "Turn us loose." Quackerjack repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Top Cat angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Animals. Megavolt chuckled nervously. "Top Cat's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Top Cat snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Hello Kitty?!" "Hello Kitty?" asked Tank. "We ain't got your own princess!" Megavolt shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Pixie said. "Me neither." Tank said. "Honest, we don't." Quackerjack said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Top Cat snarled, "If Hello Kitty is not back by sunset, we will sentence you to a whole month on the street!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies